Kingdom Hearts House of Desire
by AlabasterFantasy
Summary: Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas, and Xion all live in a house together. Each chapter will be a different sex pairing. Story light.
1. Sora x Kairi

Kingdom Hearts: House of Desire

By AlabasterFantasy

"Sora…" Kairi whispered from a cracked door.

Sora turned and saw Kairi's face peeking out through the closed door to their bedroom. They lived in a shared home with Riku, Roxas, and Xion. As he looked, Kairi shot him a smile and cracked the door slightly wider revealing the soft curves of her body, hidden only by some red and black lingerie that Sora had never seen before. Knowing she had his attention, Kairi quietly closed the door again.

Sora put the box of waffles he was holding back into the freezer, and headed for the door; breakfast could wait.

"I knew you'd join me."

"You know I can never resist you."

Sora joined Kairi under the covers, and moved close; He loved the feeling of Kairi's body against his. Without another word, Sora began to kiss Kairi. Her loft lips tasted better than usual, he assumed she was wearing flavored lip gloss or something. As they kissed, Sora caressed her lower back and pulled her in closer while fondling her breast with his free hand, and he heard a slight moan escape her lips.

Kairi slowly removed Sora's shirt, not wanting to interrupt her current pleasure. He pulled his shirt the rest of the way off, revealing his muscular body. Kairi ran her hands over his toned chest and six pack as they continued kissing. She then slid a hand down the flannel sleep pants that Sora was wearing, taking a hold of Sora's growing cock.

"Ohhh…. You're… bad…" Sora moaned between kisses.

Kairi began stroking his member, causing it to grow hard. As she did this, Sora slid his hand underneath Kairi's bra, and continued to fondle her breast whilst rubbing her nipple with his thumb. He slid his other hand up her back and undid the clasp of her bra, releasing her perfect boobs from their prison. Though Sora had to admit, it was a pretty sexy prison.

Sora positioned himself overtop Kairi, and trailed his kisses down to her neck, to her collarbone, and finally to her breast. He kissed one while massaging the other, causing Kairi to moan. Sora positioned his hips over hers and began to rub his member against her while continuing to caress her body with his hands and with his mouth.

As delightful as her current situation was, Kairi had had enough of being passive, and she flipped Sora over onto his back, removing his plaid flannel sleep pants, revealing his hard cock. She began stoking his cock again while she trailed kissed down his chest and abs. Sora knew where this was headed, yet the anticipation was killing him. She reached his clean shaven groin, and licked the length of his shaft before taking him into her mouth. Kairi sucked and licked his cock making Sora breathe heavily.

As Kairi continued to blow Sora, she rotated around, positioning herself over Sora. He untied the small bow on each hip that kept her panties intact, revealing her cute, pink, pussy. Kairi lowered her hips allowing Sora access to her womanhood. He slowly licked the length of her over and over again while rubbing her clit with his thumb. He loved the taste of her juices, and began thrusting his tongue inside of her. As he did, Kairi began to slowly rock her hips, enhancing her pleasure.

After a short while, Kairi pulled away from Sora, and positioned her pussy over his shaft. She pushed his cock flat against his body and began to rub her dripping wet pussy along the length of his shaft while massaging her breasts.

"God, you're sexy…." Sora moaned, he loved the view of Kairi pleasuring herself.

She reached one and down and began rubbing her clit as slid along his shaft. Before long, Kairi was having an orgasm. She laid against Sora's body while she continued rubbing her clit, making her orgasm even more intense. The pleasure was so great that she began to quiver and Sora held her tight.

As her orgasm began to subside, Sora flipped her over so that he was over top of her, and he slowly slid his throbbing member into her tight, welcoming vagina. Sora slowly and gently began to thrust in and out.

"Faster Sora…"

Sora complied and began to increase his pace, causing Kairi to begin moaning once again. He kissed her neck as he thrusted faster and faster.

"Mmmmm… Sora… I'm… cumming" Kairi panted.

Sora felt her pussy squeeze his cock as she orgasmed, and he continued to thrust in and out of her. Sora pulled out just before he began to cum and stroked his cock as he shot his load onto Kairi's stomach. He collapsed next to her, and held her in his arms.

"God, I love you Kairi…" He whispered.

"I love you too Sora…" She whispered back.

To be continued…


	2. Roxas x Xion

Kingdom Hearts: House of Desire

By AlabasterFantasy

Chapter 2

Roxas and Xion had quickly become good friends after they moved into the house. They would talk about everything without it being awkward. They felt like they'd known each other forever even though it had only been just over a year.

One day when they were home alone, Xion came to Roxas' door. Roxas lived in the attic, and the door to his room was one of those attic ladders. Xion reached up and grabbed the rope attached to his door and pulled it down.

"Roxas?" Xion called up. "Can I come up?"

"mrrrghhhhhh…."

Xion knew this meant that Roxas was asleep, at three in the afternoon, and she had woken him up. Thud. The classic sound of Roxas rolling out of bed and landing on his face. Xion knew this meant she was welcome. He was probably getting out of bed so he could get dressed before she came up; Roxas had a habit of sleeping naked.

"Xiiiiioonnnnn…."

Her cue to join him. She pulled the ladder down and climbed up. Roxas was lying prostrate on the floor wearing a pair of flannel pants and an old t shirt, which was on backwards. Needless to say, he isn't a morning person. Roxas craned his neck to look at her.

"hi." He said. "What's up?

"I was wondering if you could give me some advice… about a boy."

His heart sank. Roxas had loved Xion from the first time that he saw her, but she had only ever seen him like a brother. But he agreed. If he couldn't be with Xion, he at least wanted her to be happy.

"Riku?"

"How'd you know?"

"Well. Sora's with Kairi, and it's certainly not me." He sighed as he rolled over onto his back.

Xion could see a bulge in his pants. Morning wood.

"Roxas, I want to fuck him, but I'm not very experienced… Could you help me practice so that I can please him?" She asked. Her face beet red.

He rolled over onto his stomach again and propped himself up on his elbows in an attempt to hide his growing erection. "For you, anything."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She exclaimed. "Okay, so we'll have sex from foreplay to orgasm, and you give me pointers along the way."

"Sounds like a plan." Roxas replied, smiling on the inside.

"I just hope that you'll be able to get hard…" She confessed. "After all, we're just friends."

"I should be able to manage." He shot her a goofy smile.

He stood up, walked over to the ladder and pulled it up, shutting the trapdoor to his room. He took her into his arms and she tentatively planted a kiss on his lips. He happily kissed her back. He never thought that he'd get to kiss her, let alone have sex with her. She melted into him as he passionately but softly kissed her. He ran his hand through her hair, and down her back. He held her lower back with his right hand as he caressed her face with his left. He led her to his bed while continuing to kiss her.

Roxas laid her on her back and he lied next to her, continuing to kiss her soft lips. Xion let out a soft moan as Roxas broke their kiss and began to kiss her neck. He trailed his kisses down her neck to her exposed collarbone. She was wearing a black tank top that pushed up her small perky breasts. Xion pulled him back up to kiss her on the lips again and as she did, he began to pull his t shirt over his head.

"Am I doing okay?"

"You're doing great." He panted as he pulled his shirt off and through it across the room.

Xion had seen Roxas' lean muscular body before, but for the first time, the view made her horny. Roxas began to kiss her again as he positioned himself over her causing his erection to rest upon her vulva through their clothes. Roxas slid his hand up her side and then over her breast as they passionately kissed. Xion moaned into his mouth as Roxas massaged her breast. He sat her up and pulled her black tank up over her head revealing a fire engine red bra with a black lace pattern.

"I thought you only wore black." He teased.

"It'll be our secret."

"Until you fuck Riku, that is." The thought of her fucking Riku killed him inside, but he was still happy to have this chance.

She giggled.

Roxas kissed the pale soft skin on her breasts that was exposed by her bra while he slid his hand underneath and rubbed her nipple. Xion arched her hips and pulled down her shorts and kicked them across the room revealing a pair of panties that matched her bra. Roxas had always thought Xion was sexy, but this was beyond his dreams. She slid a hand down his flannel pants and took a hold of his hard member as he unclasped her bra.

"Is this good?" She questioned.

"Amazing, Xion."

Roxas slid his tongue across her newly exposed breast, giving a quick flick when he reached her nipple. Her nipples were small and pink and they had grown hard. They began to kiss again while they began to dry hump. After several minutes, Xion flipped him onto his back and slowly pulled down his flannel pants revealing his large, throbbing member. She stroked him while gazing into his eyes. Roxas was in heaven.

"Any pointers?" Xion asked while lowering her head.

"First: No teeth. Second: Vary your techniques. Switch between licking, kissing, and sucking. Third: Eye contact. That will drive him crazy (and me he thought)" he instructed. Roxas couldn't believe that he was about to get a blowjob from the girl of his dreams.

Xion kissed the head of his cock before licking the length of his member from base to tip. She took him into her mouth and swirled his tongue around the tip. Roxas moaned at the sensation of his cock inside her hot, wet mouth. She continued to suck as she fondled his balls with a free hand. Roxas guided her free hand to her tit and she began to rub and pinch her nipple driving him crazy. She tried to take his entire length into her mouth causing her gag. She tried a few more times until she managed to overcome her gag reflex and take all of him inside her mouth.

Roxas sat up and guided her face to his where he met her with a passionate kiss. He could taste his precum on her lips. She lied down on her back and Roxas untied the two bows that held her panties together then discarded them, revealing her small, pink, and shaven pussy. It was glistening with her wetness and Roxas immediately began to lick it up. He licked along her entire opening and then focused on her clit. He licked it over and over again occasionally sucking on it for a brief moment. Xion massaged her breasts and pinched her nipples while he continued to eat her out. Roxas slid a finger inside her while continuing to suck her clit causing Xion to moan. Roxas could feel that her pussy was very tight.

After a while, Roxas rose and positioned his member over her soaking wet womanhood. He rubbed the head of his cock up and down her opening.

"Roxas…" She whispered.

"Yes, Xion?"

"I'm… I'm a virgin."

"Do you not want to?" He asked.

"I do, I really really do, just… be gentle."

"Of course."

Roxas kissed her and he slowly guided his cock inside her. He held her tight as she moaned, partly from pain, partly from pleasure. He lay there, kissing her with his cock motionless inside her until she bucked her hips, signaling for him to begin. He slowly thrust in and out of her. Roxas had had sex with a lot of girls, even a lot of virgins, but he had never felt a pussy that was so tight. Before long, Xion was moaning with pleasure and begged him to go faster.

Roxas moaned with pleasure as he rapidly thrust in and out of her tight wet pussy. Xion was panting heavily and Roxas knew that she was close to cumming. He kept up his pace and began rubbing her clit with his right thumb and began to suck on her nipple.

"Uggnnnnghhh Roxas!" She moaned as she began to cum.

He felt her tunnel quiver, squeezing his cock harder than ever, but Roxas did not slow down. Instead, he thrust into her faster than ever driving her pleasure over the edge into a second orgasm. Roxas was close to cumming when her orgasm subsided.

"Xion… Do you want to know something that will really turn him on?" Roxas asked.

"Please." She panted, still recovering from her orgasms.

"When he's close to cumming, have him lie on his back and take his cock into your mouth. When he cums, swallow his load while staring into his eyes and then smile."

She took his member into her mouth and began to suck while stroking his cock.

"I'm about to cum." He panted.

His hot while cum shot into her mouth and filled it up. She pulled her head away and some cum dripped from her mouth onto her chin. She swallowed his load while he continued to cum; his semen shot onto his stomach and dribbled down his shaft. Just when Roxas thought this amazing encounter was over, Xion wiped the cum from her chin with a finger then licked it clean before lapping up the cum from Roxas' body. She licked up the stream of cum flowing down his cock and swallowed it before licking up the cum that was pooling between his hard abs. When she was finished, she lied on top of him, resting her head on his chest.

Looking up at him she asked, "How'd I do?"

"I think you're a real natural. You'll make him very happy." He panted.


End file.
